


Essential Hair Care

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bonfire, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Love Confessions, M/M, Midsummer Dance, Romance, Soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt just loves it when the bard takes care of his hair.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 29
Kudos: 166





	Essential Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuZu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/gifts).



> To cheer my sad friend up a bit;)

* * *

It had started out as a necessity, it was either keep his hair out of his face or cut it, and there was no way in hell he would get rid of it, not now when it finally reached over his shoulders. Logically Geralt was well aware that it was a nuisance that it would be much easier to care for and keep clean if it was neat and short but all his life he had to give up most of his choices, he was not to give up this one. Truth to be told he had no idea what he was doing most of the time, washing it every now and then with the same rough soap he used for his body, sometimes not even plucking all of the monster guts out of it and simply pushing it back into a half ponytail.

When he had met Jaskier things had slowly but steadily changed.

_“Excuse you?” The bard’s voice was shrill and loud and full of horror. “Are you saying that you…use this! THIS!” He gestured to the foul-smelling soap bar in Geralts hand in clear displeasure. “Use this for your body AND hair!?” After his affirmative grunt, still happily surprised that the bard seemed to understand him without words, Jaskier threw his hands up in the air, stomping angrily at the ground._

_“No! I refuse…No! No best friend of mine will use this…this atrocity on his perfect body and hair!”_

_Way quicker than anyone should be allowed to move Jaskier had grabbed the bar of soap and flung it out the window. Before Geralt had even a chance to protest the bard had placed himself behind him and used his own bath essentials on him. There were different kinds of soaps and oils and brushes and combs and even though he wanted to protest the second Jaskiers dexterous fingers started to massage the oil into his scalp all thought had left his mind._

From that day own Jaskier had taken care of his hair, like it was his most precious duty and it had been during one of those occasions that Geralt realized he was in love with the bard.

There was nothing special about the day. Another monster hunt, another inn, another bath. Business as usual and yet sometimes in the last years Jaskiers constant yapping had turned from annoying to endearing and Geralt craved the moment his bard's hands would work in his hair. The touch was so intimate and full of care that it made the Witcher's heart ache.

Jaskier had never smelled of fear, instead, he always smelled sweet and soft like he was always happy and when he washed Geralts hair the smell only intensified. He was counting himself lucky that he had enough willpower to keep himself from getting too excited during the baths but he also found himself looking forward to it.

“Geralt? Did you listen to a single word I was saying?”

“Hmm.”

“Typical!” There was no anger, only amusement in Jaskier voice and Geralt let himself fall back against the rim of the tub, resting his head on Jaskiers strong legs and closing his eyes.

“I….I asked if you would allow me to braid it….your hair that is. I know you don’t want it to be over complicated but…it’s the midsummer festival tonight and I thought….I hoped…I mean I understand if you don’t want to participate but…”

The hope was clearly audible in the bard’s voice and even though Geralt hated festivals, too many people, too loud noises and overpriced food, he knew he would do anything to make Jaskier happy.

“We can go.”

“Really!?” Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralts naked torso, his chin resting on the Witchers shoulder from behind as he continued. “So will you let me braid it?”

“Hmm.”

“Oh thank you, Geralt! I promise to not make it too frilly!”

Smiling to himself the Witcher let Jaskier work his magic, enjoying the tender care and gentle tugs. When he was dressed and ready to head out he took a little glance in the mirror and decided that he liked the way his hair looked.

He found Jaskier waiting for him downstairs, brightly smiling and grabbing his hands.

“I…thank you for agreeing to go to the festival with me…I know it’s not your thing and I-“

“Jaskier…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for the braid….I like it.”

The bard stopped right in his tracks, staring at the Witcher. “Did you get hexed Geralt?”

Snorting the Witcher shook his head and took Jaskiers hands in his, lacing their fingers together, makings Jaskiers eyes as big and round as dinner plates. “I….I enjoy when you…” He gestured to his hair and when Jaskier did not say anything he loosened his grip, starting to retreat back into his shell.

“Yes…no…Give it back!”

“What?”

“Your hand, give it back! You have to hold my hand while we dance.”

Smirking Jaskier laced their fingers together and pulled Geralt, who allowed himself to be dragged, to the town square where the big bonfire was lit. He wrapped his arms around Geralt and started to dance with him, the soft music in the background making him hum in delight.

Geralt was not the worst dancer but he knew that Jaskier was used to better partner, still, he tried his best to please the bard, holding him tight against him and basking in his beautiful scent and smile.

“I….Geralt? I think…..” The bard fell silent, looking uncharacteristically shy and down to his feet so that Geralt raised an eyebrow in question.

“If I am wrong don’t hit me, okay?”

Before Geralt could ask what he meant the bard had raised to his tiptoes and planted a very soft and careful kiss onto the Witchers lips. Shocked Geralt took a step back, raising his hand to his lips and staring at Jaskier whose face fell in an instant.

“Shit Geralt. I am sorry! I get my things and….”

He started to turn but Geralt grabbed his elbow and pulled him back into his personal space, ducked his head down and captured the bard’s lips into another kiss, this time actually responding to the movement of the other's lips. They only separated when Jaskiers need for air became overwhelming and the bard looked at him with so much love that the slightest of smiles made its way onto the Witchers face.

“Does…that mean I can braid your hair again?”

“I….” Kissing the bard again and pulling him away from the crowd Geralt nodded. “You can braid it whenever you want. Everyday….I…you…hmm.”

“Oh, Geralt! I love you too!” Laughing Jaskier flung his arms around him and pressed his nose into the crook at the Witchers neck. Smiling the bard pushed his fingers into Geralts hair as they kissed again and again until the fire behind them started to burn down.


End file.
